


Aperture

by Lunara087



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunara087/pseuds/Lunara087
Summary: 2 years after the events of Before the Storm, Rachel finds her life in even more turmoil, along with her rocky relationship with girlfriend, Chloe Price. If things keep going the way they are, she will downwards spiral into dust.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Aperture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Life is Strange AU. It takes place after Bts, about 2 years after, then it will follow the first game except certain events will be changed. Also, I know you may not like how I wrote Chloe here but I do love her. She's my favorite. No one's perfect and everyone has their flaws. As for the certain Play that is mentioned: It does exist and I know it was released 2013, but it's an AU, so bear with me please. I also have this on fanfiction.net.
> 
> And if you see no date before the chapter, that means it takes place on the same day.

September 23rd, 2012

Rachel Amber's hazel eyes scanned over the script over and over days before the audition until she performed her lines in front of the mirror and then in front of her parents. After, she practiced in front of the mirror once more, with her best friend Chloe Price in the room. She was stoked to audition for the play Shakespeare's Star Wars: Verily, A New Hope. Her obvious choice was none other than Princess Leia.

She wasn't oblivious that she would have major competition among her classmates, mainly with Victoria Chase, but knew it was no problem as long as she gave her best performance for Mr. Keaton. She was extremely eager when the school board approved the play. Who didn't love Star Wars? It would get students to want to participate in the play even though it was in Shakespearean language. "Come on already, Rachel, you've went over the lines a dozen times," an impatient Chloe Price said. "You're amazing, now can we go?"

"If I don't get this line perfect then no, we can't leave. The audition is tomorrow."

"You'll get the part. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Victoria Chase is as capable for the role of Princess Leia as I am. Anyone is."

Chloe lay down on Rachel's bed, placing the recently lit cigarette in her mouth. "And you aren't about to let anyone especially Victoria take the role from you."

"Damn right," Rachel said. "Just let me go over these lines for a few more times, then we can go to the Two-Whales."

"Fine, but hurry. My stomach is rumbling."

"I know, I can hear it from here," she jested.

"Good."

Rachel read over the script, and then before the mirror, which she pretended to be the audience, said, "Thou truly art in jest. Art thou not small of stature, if thou art a stormtrooper? Does Empire shrink for want of taller troops? The Empire's evil ways, I'll grant, are grand, but must its soldiers –" She looked down at her script and sighed. "I can't get this one-line right!"

Chloe sat up, putting the cigarette out. "Take a break. We need food. Well, I need food."

"When we get back, you need to run the lines with me and act in as Han Solo."

Chloe snorted a laugh. "Yeah, remember when you made me go on the stage last time?"

Rachel retorted with a smirk. "You did so well! And you can't deny we have amazing stage chemistry." She added a wink at Chloe, who seemed to turn a little red.

She and Chloe walked down stairs but her parents were nowhere found. Last she saw them; they were both in the living room talking. They never went out on Sunday, as her father proclaimed it as a rest day for him and her mother, which usually meant Rachel had the whole house for herself. It did not matter because they were leaving for the Two-Whales for lunch and wouldn't be back until later tonight. "How come you haven't moved out yet? You're a senior and should have your own dorm room." Rachel shrugged. She requested one but the administration told her there was no more room in the dormitories.

"It might be better this way since we won't have to sneak out constantly," she said. Her parents didn't mind if she came back late as long as she did not skip school the next day like she and Chloe did two years ago. However, she never regretted that day or the two following days after. She almost lost the part of Prospera to her understudy Victoria Chase, and that would never happen again. Rachel wondered if there was a part in the play that Chloe could act as. She almost suggested Darth Vader and realized Chloe would have way too much fun with that part.

"We could go to American Rust," Chloe suggested. "Drink our troubles away."

"I would but… tomorrow is too important for me to mess it up."

"You really want this part, don't you?"

"I can't say it enough but yes, I do want it."

Chloe nodded. "That's fair except we still need to do something."

Rachel cocked her head to one side. "Like?"

"Hell raising."

"Depends on what you define hell raising as, Miss Price."

"We can discuss it over pancakes."

The Two Whales was normally crowded with customers, mainly truckers except it was emptier than Rachel last recalled. Chloe didn't seem concerned, so she said nothing about it. Parking lot completely empty, prompting Chloe to park in two spots instead of one. When they got inside, Rachel did not see Chloe's mother, Joyce, working in the front at least not until she came out of the kitchen. "Chloe, Rachel! Nice to see you two again," she said. "Here for food and not to see your mother?"

"Nothing personal, mom, I'm just really, really hungry today," Chloe said.

"You are always hungry," Joyce replied. They sat in the booth toward the end, which was where they usually do if it isn't busy. Joyce handed them the menus. "Unless you already know what you two want to order."

"Pancakes for me," Chloe said. "And a cup of joe." Joyce stared at her for a minute before Chloe added, "…Please?"

Her mother smiled and turned to Rachel. "And what about you, darling?"

"Grilled cheese and coffee, please." Perhaps a cup of coffee would help her with the lines when at home.

As Joyce turned around to tell the cook the orders, Chloe leaned into the table. "So, after lunch, you, me and American Rust?"

"I want to, but I really need to –"

"Go over your lines? I know."

"Chloe, out of all the roles in each play I have gotten, this one calls to me the most," Rachel said. "I don't really understand why. It's… like a feeling. Like I have to do it." Chloe sighed, taking a huge gulp of her coffee. "You understand, right? I'm not abandoning you, Chloe."

"The whole week you were practicing relentlessly."

"I am not going to tell you why again," Rachel said. "If you can't respect my acting –"

"Acting? Rachel, your whole life is you playing some role! You act like you're holier than thou. All I wanted was some fun."

Rachel shook her head, her fists curled. "If that's what you think, then I am going outside for some fresh air. I'll be back." She walked outside, trying to avoid tears. She didn't want to make a fuss in her mother's work place, so she went to the back of it. "Holier than thou? Holier than thou? Who does she think she is?" It was not the first time Chloe chastised her for wanting to pursue her dreams, which made her all the more confused. Rachel kicked the garbage bin down to the ground, hearing a startled woman from behind her.

It was a homeless woman sitting down on an old blanket, whom she had seen a few times but they never talked. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry I scared you."

"Not at all. I have nothing else to do except live here." Rachel hesitated for a moment. Why would she tell a random person about her problems? "If you're worried, I am not going to tell anyone what you told me."

"It's my… partner. She doesn't want to acknowledge how important acting is to me, claiming I am not fun anymore."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because she has no other dreams of her own, so she has to drag down mine," Rachel replied. "I love her wholeheartedly but I feel like she thinks what I love to do is a waste of time. Not sure what to do, or say to her."

"I don't know this person, so I can't tell you what to do." Rachel nodded. She actually felt much better getting all that stuff off her chest, and usually she went to Chloe to rant. "I will tell you this, pursue your dreams, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you."

"What's your name, young lady?"

"Rachel Amber. What's yours?"

The woman smiled, and it would have been a pretty smile if not for the rotten teeth. "I go by many names," she said. That wasn't cryptic at all, but she did not appear to joke about it. If anything, the woman was being dead serious. "I see we have chatted long enough. I won't hold you back any more."

"I'll stop by sometime," Rachel said. "Talk to you later!"

The woman waved at her, as Rachel returned to the Two Whales, where Chloe was currently eating her food. "Cooled down yet?" Chloe asked, her mouth stuffed with pancakes. Rachel didn't answer, beginning to eat her meal without talking much to Chloe. She would have to talk sometime, but how could she if Chloe did not understand her passion for acting? "I was harsh, but nothing I said was a lie."

"Neither was me telling you how much this play means to me."

"Fine. I get it. Sometimes it's like I can't even tell you how I feel without you getting mad at me." Rachel just stared at Chloe for a bit, not able to comprehend her partner's attitude. She ate in silence until they were both finished. Rachel said good bye to Joyce and thanked her for the meal.

It was quiet in the car on the way back to her house. Neither girl uttered a word until the truck stopped in front of Rachel's house with a loud creak from the brakes. "Maybe we should take a break from each other," Rachel said. Chloe jerked her head, clearly not fond of the idea. "I... just don't want to say something I will regret later."

Chloe shrugged. "Sure, fine. Whatever."

She tried waving back to Chloe, who sped off as soon as she was out. Rachel rubbed her forehead. Sometimes it wasn't easy being Chloe's friend and partner, but knew she was not a terrible person. She did not have many friends whereas Rachel had many. Well, she kind of did with Steph Gingrich, who moved away after graduation last year.

She reluctantly entered her house, finding both parents in the living room reading. Her father looked up from the newspaper and smiled. "Welcome back, Rachel," Her mother said.

"Rachel, I forgot to take the mail from the mailbox, can you go grab it for me?" her father asked.

She nodded. She opened the full mailbox, and dropped most of them on the ground. Bending down to pick them up, Rachel noticed a white envelope addressed to her on the front of it. She hid it in her shirt, and gave the rest of the mail to her father before heading upstairs.

Rachel ripped open the envelope, reading the letter addressed to her. She started shaking as she read who the letter was from. Her biological mother: Sera.


End file.
